


Day 2: Angst

by gogopowerrangers_love



Series: Trimberly Week 2018 [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Established Kimberly Hart/Trini, F/F, Post-Power Rangers (2017), Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogopowerrangers_love/pseuds/gogopowerrangers_love
Summary: Trini is gone, stolen from them by a terrible enemy. But the Rangers will forever blame themselves ps: flashbacks are in italics





	Day 2: Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing so hopefully you guys like it! Find me on tumblr @ gogopowerrangers-love

 There was a sickening thud as something heavy hit the pavement, but what was even more sickening was the sudden hollow feeling in the Rangers chests. Kim's eyes immediately looked around scanning the battlefield for her friends, hoping beyond hope that they would all be there. But instead she was met with cold hard reality. Right where Trini was once fiercely fighting was now only dust, dust and a crumpled body in yellow armor. Kim moved without thinking instinct taking over, her body on autopilot as she crushed any Putty that dared get in her way. If any of the boys said anything to her she'll never know, all she could hear was the pounding of her heart.

  As she reached Trini her emotions caught up to what she was seeing, tears spilled down her cheeks as her eyes took in all the horrors. Blood was pooled in the dirt spilling from a deep gash in the Rangers abdomen, the left side of her helmet all but shattered. Kim knew that it was too late, that she was too late and yet she couldn't help but try. “Trini?”, She asked in a volume barely above a whisper, “No no no, please no”. Instinctively her hand cupped the other girls face, the other hand desperately applying pressure to an already fatal wound. Like it would somehow magically seal itself and bring Trini back, but it didn't. A sob left Kim's lips as she was blinded by tears, then the most heart wrenching scream was heard. All she could do now was collapse in the dirt next to Trini, her Trini who just the other day was making Kim the happiest girl on Earth.

_ “What did you say?”, Kim asked, eyes locking with the soft chestnut eyes of her girlfriend. _

_   Trini bit her bottom lip before replying, “I said that I love you, Kimberly Hart.” _

_   Kim’s lips were on Trini’s faster than humanly possible, at least that's what Trini thought. Trini leaned in deepening the kiss, but before things could get too heated Kim pulled back so she could give Trini a proper response. The taller girl cupped the shorter ones cheek and smiled as she said, “I love you too Trini.” Trinis’ smile was so big and bright after that Kim though she might go blind, she wouldn’t have minded though. Afterall that was her favorite smile. _

  Kim could feel Zacks approach before she saw him. She could feel his heartbreak, it mirrored her own. He carefully kneeled in the dirt next to Trini and took one of her hands in his own. It was limp, lacking the strength that he was used to. He could feel the tears sliding down his face as he tried to come to terms with what he was seeing. His best friend was gone, her life snuffed out as if she was nothing, as if she meant nothing. He should have been there fighting right beside her, he should’ve had her back. Trini didn’t even have time to call out for help, and Zack prayed that meant she didn’t feel the sting of Saba as it bit into her.

  At the recollection of Saba, Zack was filled with white hot rage and it was focused on the bastard that did this to them, Lord Drakkon. His hands were shaking as he stood and turned to face Drakkon, he heard Jason protesting in his ear but couldn't bring himself to listen or care. He raised his axe and challenged Drakkon, “I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!”, he roared, voice filled with raw emotion. And as he ran full speed at what could potentially be his own death, he thought of his last day with the Yellow Ranger. 

_  “Haha! Beat you again Z!” Trini said and she lovingly punched Zack in the arm. _

_   “Ow! Take it easy T, you've already bruised my ego no need to bruise my arm.” he said with a smile. _

_   “You’re such a baby, it’s just a video game and you’ve been hit much harder before. Probably by me.” Trini said with a roll of her eyes. _

_   “Yeah well my armor protects me from most of that.” Zack responded. _

_   “Speaking of protect, thanks for sticking up for me today. It means a lot to me.” she said. _

_   “Of course crazy girl, and if Amanda ever says something like that again, tell her that she better watch or Kim will punch her tooth out too.” he said with a smirk. Trini didn't know what else to say to thank Zack so instead she hugged him. “I’ll always have your back.” he whispered as he hugged her back. _

  Zack’s thoughts pulled back to reality as he reached his foe. He swung his axe hard but missed his mark. Drakkon immediately swung Saba and Zack spun around barely able to get out of the way in time. Again Zack raised his axe to attack, but this time Drakkon was ready and he parried the blow with his Dragon Dagger and as Zack was distracted Drakkon sent a well placed kick to Zacks gut causing him to lose both his balance and his grip on his weapon.

  As Zack hit the ground he heard the panic and terror in his teammates voices as they yelled his name and he knew he couldn’t just give up, he stood ready to fight. But in his weakened and emotional state he was no match for Drakkon, who let loose on Zack in a flurry of punches and kicks. As he began to black out, he could have sworn he heard Trini yell his name.

  “ZACK!!” Kim yelled as she ran towards him. She's not sure when she stood or even when she started to run, all she knew was that Trini was gone and if she didn’t hurry Zack would be too. She pulled out her bow and took aim, careful not to hit Zack she let loose an arrow. She hit her mark, and as Drakkon stumbled backwards with an arrow to his shoulder she saw a blur of blue and green pass by as she heard Jason in her comms.

  “Kim, cover Billy and Tommy while they get Zack outta there! I’ll get Trini!” Jason said.

  “But Jas-” Kim said as she was interrupted.

  “Kim, I promise I’ve got her! Focus on the others please, we can’t lose another.” Jason said solemnly.

  As Jason approached Trini he was overwhelmed by a sick feeling. It was like what happened with Billy on the docks last year. Only this time he knew there was no bringing her back. His hands trembled as he bent down to pick her up. “H..Hey there T, don’t worry I..I gotcha.” he said as he began to cry. As he held her body close he was reminded of the last time he told her that.

_ It was close to midnight when he heard a light tapping on his window. “It’s open.” he said sleepily as he sat up and reached for a shirt to put on. As the window began to open he caught sight of a beanie. “Trini? You ok?” he asked. _

_   As she slipped in the window she sniffled as she said, “I’m sorry Jase, I just didn’t know where else to go.” _

_  “It’s fine Trini, just sit down and tell me what's going on.” he said as he patted a spot on the bed next to him. _

_   “My parents found out about me and Kim. My dad couldn't even look at me, and my mom...my mom kicked me out.” she said _

_  “What?! When did this happen?” he asked. _

_   “Around nine. I was going to go to Zack’s but he has so much  on his plate already and I didnt want to make Kim feel guilty or worry about me. So I  came here, I don’t want to cause any inconvenience though so I can find somewh-” she said as she was interrupted. _

_   “Trini it's not a problem at all, of course you can stay here. As far as I’m concerned you’re family, and you’re always welcome here.” he said. _

_   Trini broke then, all the stress of the night mixing with the love she was feeling. Tears started to fall but before she could wipe them away she felt Jason's arms around her as he said, “Don’t worry, I gotcha.”  _

_   After that she fell asleep and Jason tucked her into his bed as he moved down to the floor. And as he drifted off to sleep he heard the softest whisper say “Goodnight Jase.” _

_   “Goodnight T” he whispered back.  _

__ Jason furiously blinked tears away as he looked to the other Ranges. Kim had her bow at the ready, Billy was pulling Zack along and Tommy was fending off Drakkon the best she could. He knew it was now or never, “Alpha, get us out of here, now!” he commanded. And the next thing he knew, they were all back in the pit.

  “Billy, Tommy get Zack to the infirmary and get Alpha to take a look at him.” he said. And then he turned to Kim and said, “I’ll take her to there too, we...we can lay her on one of the beds and get her cleaned up.”

  As they walked into the Infirmary Alpha noticed that only Trini remained in her armor. “Oh, no. Not Trini.” he said as he got closer to them.

  Jason shook his head as he set her body on a bed, “It’s too late for her...she’s gone.”

  “But Zack needs checked out, he got hurt pretty badly.” Billy spoke up as he and Tommy laid Zack on another bed. 

  “Of course, I’ll look at him right away” Alpha replied.

  Billy looked over to the other bed where Trini laid, he saw Jason was holding Kim who was sobbing inconsolably. He walked over to them and put his hand on Jason's shoulder.  “You should take her back to the sleeping quarters, and stay with her. You both could use the rest and she shouldn't be alone right now.” he said.

 “I can't just leave. Zack’s hurt and Trini’s body needs tended to.” Jason began.

  “Alpha and Tommy are taking care of Zack. And I can take care of Trini. You have to take care of yourself, and of Kim.” Billy said.

  “You're right Billy, thank you. Tell Alpha to inform me as soon as Zack wakes up.” Jason said as he left with Kim.

  Billy fought back tears as he walked back over to Trini,  his hand briefly hovered over her power coin before he removed it. As he did so Trini’s armor disappeared and he was able to see the full scope of al the damage. Her left eye was bruised and her lip was spilt, most likely from the same force that crushed her helmet. There was a large gash in her left side just below her rib cage, caused by Drakkon’s version of Saba. This had been the killing blow, It was long and deep, he doubted it took long for her to succumb to it. 

  He set her coin down on a nearby stand and picked up a washcloth. As he began to clean her up he remembered the last time he tended to her wounds.

_ “Ouch.” Trini said as Billy cleaned a rather large gash in her arm. _

_   “Sorry Trini, but I have to clean it before before i can stitch it up.” he said. _

_   Trini smiled, “It’s ok Blue, just do what you gotta do.” she said. _

_   “Ok, get ready. I’m about to start stitching you up, and it might sting a bit.” he said. _

_   Trini nodded and then grimaced as she felt the needle break through her skin several times. Billy let go of her arm signaling that his work was done. “Thanks Billy.” she said as she inspected the stitches. _

_   “Not a problem at all, I’m just sorry I got you hurt in the first place” he said as he frowned. _

_   “For the last time, it wasn’t your fault Blue. Sparring was my idea and I got distracted, no big deal. Just another battle scar.” she told him. _

_   “I know, but I still feel bad about it.” he replied. _

_   “Would donuts and hot chocolate cheer you up?” Trini asked with a smile. _

_   Billy clapped his hands in excitement. _

_  “That's what I thought. Let's go then, if we hurry we’ll get there before the lunch rush” she said as they began to walk out of the pit. _

  Billy's mind drifted back to the present when he heard someone call his name. __

  “Billy? Sorry to interrupt but Alpha is asking for you. I think Zack needs some stitches or something” Tommy said.

  “Ok, I’ll head over there then. Will you just stay with Trini?” he asked.

  “Yeah of course. I won’t leave her alone I promise.” she replied. Billy nodded a thanks as he walked off the help Zack. Tommy walked closer to Trini and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. But when she felt how cold Trinis skin was, she lost all composure.

  “Oh god Trini, I’m so sorry. This….this never should have happened. You should be cuddled up next to Kim or making out with her, not lying here lifeless thanks to an evil version of me. I wish I was lying there instead of you.” she said through tears. 

  She grabbed Trini’s hand seeking comfort but was met with more sorrow. Trini’s hand was cold, and absent of life. If it wasn't for her “Tiny T” ring that Zack gave her Tommy was sure she wouldn't recognize it. She let go of Trini’s hand as an old memory came to mind.

_   “We should make you one.” Trini said as she held a handmade ring in her hand. _

_   “A ‘Tiny T’ ring? No thanks.” Tommy said with a chuckle. _

_   Trini glared in the taller girls direction, “I didn’t say make you an identical one. Yours could say ‘Taller T’ or ‘Big T’ ” Trini responded. _

_   Tommy laughed, “Yeah, I don’t think so Tiny. If I were to get one I want it to say something cool.” she said _

_   “Are you suggesting that my nicknames for you aren’t cool?” Trini gasped in a fake hurtful tone. _

_  Tommy rolled her eyes, “I just think ‘Big T’ makes me sound like a mob boss or something.” Tommy said causing both her and Trini to laugh. _

__ She smiled sadly at the memory as she sensed someone watching her. She looked up to see a disheveled Jason in front of her. “Oh, sorry I didn’t hear you come in. Billy had to go help Alpha, so I’m staying with Trini.” she said.

  “It’s ok Tommy. Kim just wanted to hold something of Trini’s and I didn’t want her to see Trini like this. Do you know where her beanie is?” Jason asked.

 “No I don’t, sorry Jase but she wasn’t wearing it. Would her power coin work for now, just until we find the beanie.” Tommy said

  Jason sighed, “Yeah, that should be fine. Do you know where it's at?” he asked.

  “Yeah, Billy put it right here...or not.” Tommy said as she tuned toward the stand next to Trini’s bed. “I don’t understand, I swear Jason it was here when i came over.”

  Jason's brow scrunched in confusion, “Then its got to be here somewhere, help me look.” he ordered.

  As the red and green rangers frantically searched around for the missing coin, a girl named  Aisha Campbell made the most interesting and potentially most dangerous discovery of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! Comments, Kudos, and critiques are appreciated!


End file.
